


Вдова

by WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Series: мини R — NC-21 (2019) [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops, Character Death, Drama, Femslash, Gen, Het, Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-03 17:11:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17881871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: Наташа Романова познакомилась с милой баристой из ближайшего старбакса. Их отношения складывались просто сказочно, и только Клинт почему-то грустил.





	Вдова

**Author's Note:**

> ОЖП, AU к концовке «Эры Альтрона», вообще AU, кофешоп AU, смерть персонажа, элементы фемслэша, элементы гета.
> 
> Клинт смотрит фильм «Машинист».  
> Частичное исполнение заявки:  
>  _Бартона на самом деле нет._  
>  _В прошлом психика Наташи подверглась слишком большим испытаниям и в качестве псих. защиты она создала «Клинта». Он «воображаемый друг» и альтер эго Наташи._  
>  _То, что он делал в фильмах на самом деле делала Наташа, под гипнозом Локи была она, Ванду она забрала с базы, и в Рафте была она. Иногда её попускает и «Клинт» исчезает._  
>  _А на ферме на самом деле никто не живет (кроме Фьюри). Именно поэтому Мстители так смущены попав туда. Они привыкли, что Наташа иногда отыгрывает другого человека, но не знали, что у «Клинта» такая насыщенная воображаемая жизнь._

«И ты весь год не спал?» — Наташа дёрнулась, скинув внезапную дрёму. На экране шло какое-то кино, судя по съёмке — интеллектуальное. Персонажи о чём-то разговаривали. О чём-то интеллектуальном — судя по виду персонажей.

Наташа перевела взгляд на Клинта. Ему бы тоже не мешало выспаться.

— Эй. Ты здесь?

— Ага. Просто хочу досмотреть.

— Уже довольно поздно.

Клинт натянуто улыбнулся.

— Да, мам. Но можно ещё чуть-чуть?

Наташа погладила его по руке, он подвинулся ближе.

— Ты заснула ещё на первых кадрах. Действительно, поздно уже, иди к себе. Не надо сидеть здесь со мной.

— Мне тоже интересно, чем всё закончится.

Клинт положил голову ей на плечо.

Наташа не узнала, чем закончится фильм — почти сразу уснула. А проснулась уже под утро. Голова Клинта отдавила ей бедро — но это ничего. Хоть немного поспал.

Наташа провела по его волосам и прикоснулась губами ко лбу. Клинт заворочался, но не проснулся. 

Тогда она выбралась из-под него, устроила поудобнее и тихо выскользнула из комнаты.

* * *

Утро выдалось на редкость солнечное для ранней весны. Наташа вздохнула: жаль, что Клинт не откроет окно.

А впрочем… Знаете, как это бывает, когда у вашего друга всё очень плохо, а у вас — нет?

По дороге до Старбакса свежий весенний ветер сдул с волос Нат все тревожные мысли.

— Два капучино с двойными сливками. — Наташа улыбнулась. — Привет.

— Привет. — Девушка за стойкой улыбнулась в ответ. — Какое имя написать?

— Неужели ты меня не запомнила? — Нат притворно вздохнула. А девушка протянула ей стаканы с пенными сердечками и надписями «Сластёна» и «Сладкая».

Наташа подмигнула баристе и прошла к своему столику — у окна, в конце зала.

Семь ноль-ноль. Смена Норы должна закончиться через пять минут — кофе как раз успеет немного остыть.

Они познакомились всего месяц назад, и как-то всё закрутилось. И от этого Наташе было стыдно. Потому что Клинт... Ему правда было непросто.

Нора опустилась в кресло напротив, и Нат придвинула к ней стаканчик «Сладкая».

— А я думала, Сладкая — это ты.

— Вот уж нет. — Нат наклонилась к Норе через стол. — Слаще тебя нет никого на свете.

Нора легко поцеловала Наташу и сделала глоток кофе.

— Какие планы?

— Ну, — Наташа хитро улыбнулась, — может, поедем ко мне, задернем шторы. Посмотрим какое-нибудь кино?

— М-м-м, кино. Звучит очень интересно.

Наташа взяла Нору за руку и переплела пальцы. Кино — это то, что нужно после вечера с Клинтом. И перед новым вечером с Клинтом: нужно будет вернуться, его сейчас нельзя надолго оставлять одного.

* * *

Фильм был отличным: сначала Нора закинула бёдра ей на плечи, а потом устроилась сзади, заставив обхватить витую спинку кровати.

Потом они валялись в постели, и Наташа гладила Нору по бедру. 

— Ты отлично разбираешься в кино.

— Ты тоже, киноманка. — Нора развернулась и поцеловала Наташу в уголок губ. — Может, даже актриса?

— Нет. — Наташа провела рукой вверх, до груди.

— А красивая — как актриса. Ты так и не сказала, чем занимаешься.

— Я юрист.

— О, мне повезло, и я встречаюсь с девчонкой с Уолл-стрит?

— Это мне повезло. — Нат легонько пощекотала Нору по животу. — У тебя ведь тоже есть планы, помимо кафешки?

Нора отвернулась.

— Ну, я хотела поступить в медицинскую школу. Но когда начался семестр, я так и не получила стипендию. Поэтому, — Нора зарылась носом в полушку, — никаких планов.

Наташа поцеловала её в плечо. Нора встрепенулась.

— У тебя всё получилось: ты юрист, наверняка в какой-то крупной компании, — Нора обвела взглядом небольшую, но стильную спальню с видом на Централ Парк, — не знаю, поймёшь ли ты. Но тебе никогда не хотелось просто сбежать? Заниматься, не знаю, садоводством? 

Нат мазнула губами от плеча до шеи.

— Ты даже не представляешь.

* * *

У Клинта красные глаза. Уже целый месяц. Он, наверное, проснулся сразу, как она ушла — и снова смотрел что-то.

— Я принесла пиццу. Двойная пепперони, как ты любишь.

— Спасибо, Нат. Но тебе необязательно, правда. Ты и так проводишь у меня почти всё время.

Наташа села рядом и обняла его. 

— Ну что ты. Ты ведь тоже всегда был рядом. Помнишь, когда я только попала в ЩИТ? У меня был прострелен живот, и ты всё время проводил у моей постели.

Клинт усмехнулся и спрятал лицо в её объятиях. Нат продолжила:  
— Сводил меня с ума своими дурацкими историями про цирк.

— Они были смешными.

— Некоторые были. Но в основном — дурацкими.

Коммуникатор завибрировал — тревога.  
— Черт, я... Прости.

—Да. Нат, иди. Будь осторожна.

* * *

Всего полчаса на квинджете — и вот уже за её спиной крыло. Бесшумно приземлиться, проникнуть на базу противника, положить охрану. Рутина.

Открыть периметр для остальной команды.

В ушах скрипит коммуникатор.  
— Хоукай, в гнезде?

Наташа скрипнула зубами. Старк что, забыл?!

— Повторяю, Хокай, в гнезде? С какой стороны заходить на цель?

— Орудия отключены с северо-запада, приём.

—Спасибо, Нат!

Наташа сжала кулаки. Чёртов Старк, никакого профессионализма!

Миссия прошла без происшествий: обезвредить заброшенную базу Гидры, проверить, не осталось ли чего отвратительного — дел на пятнадцать минут.

Дольше писать отчёт. Нат поморщилась: ей действительно не хотелось видеться с Фьюри.

* * *

Нора оставалась, когда у них совпадали выходные. Готовила на завтрак кофе и блинчики, ставила на серебристый поднос и приносила в постель.

Нат любила подольше поваляться в постели, в полусне.

Нора села рядом и провела по её волосам.

— Соня.

— Сладкая. — Наташа притянула Нору к себе, поцеловала.

— Осторожно. — Нора поставила поднос на тумбочку. — Это просто кленовый сироп.

— Нет. — Улыбнулась Наташа. — Ты слаще.

— Глупости. — Нора улеглась сверху. — Ты слишком со мной мила.

— Ты прелесть. — Наташа устроила Нору рядом и протянула ей чашку кофе.

— Ты хочешь остаться в Нью-Йорке? — вдруг спросила Нора.

— Здесь моя работа, — ответила Нат.

— Это правильно.

— А ты бы хотела уехать?

— Я бы хотела найти себе более спокойное место. Только самой мне страшно. Вот если бы ты решила переехать — я бы отправилась за тобой.

— Так просто?

— Это проще простого, когда терять нечего.

Наташа крепче сжала Нору в объятиях.

* * *

«Ты сильно похудел. Выглядишь как доска», — сказала светловолосая женщина на экране.

— Это что, тот же самый фильм? — Клинт сидел на диване в той же позе, в какой она его оставила.

— Повтор.

— Третий раз за последние несколько дней. Странно.

— Кабельное.

— Может, стоит выйти куда-нибудь? Прогуляться. — Нат подошла к окну и раздвинула шторы, выпуска в комнату золотистый солнечный свет. 

Клинт скривился и прикрыл лицо руками.

— Не надо. Закрой.

Нат выполнила просьбу — комната вновь погрузилась в полумрак. Но Клинт так и не открыл лицо, только начал раскачиваться из стороны в сторону.

— Тише, тише. — Нат подошла к нему со спины и поцеловала в затылок.

— Ты не обязана приходить. — В противоречие своим словам Клинт вцепился руками в её предплечья. — Но спасибо, что приходишь. Спасибо.

Наташа обняла Клинта ещё крепче, хотя куда уж. Он не плакал — только мелко дрожал.

— Спасибо. Спасибо. Ты так нужна мне.

На самом деле против печали есть одно средство. Нат знала: оно не помогает. Но помогает забыться. А Клинту это было очень нужно.

И тогда она поцеловала его по-другому. В основание шеи.

А потом подняла и повела к кровати. Он шёл за ней так послушно, будто совсем лишился воли. Как тогда, с Локи. Нат тряхнула головой, чтобы отогнать эти мысли. 

Клинт лёг на спину, раскинув руки. Она сняла джинсы, оседлала его бёдра. 

Клинт уже давно не носил джинсы или брюки — только какие-то широкие штаны на резинке. Она приспустила их. Погладила. 

Он не был возбужден, надо было постараться.

— Закрой глаза. — Он послушался.

Наташа отодвинула своё бельё и ввела его внутрь. Клинт шумно выдохнул и подался вверх. Нат огладила его плечи и начала плавные движения: вверх-вниз, вверх-вниз.

Постепенно Клинт расслабился: из мышц ушла напряжённость, а дыхание стало тихим и ровным. Нат тоже будто бы полегчало. Прошедшие дни стали такими далёкими, что, если не думать, сознание остаётся пустым. 

Было тепло. Кожа Клинта покрылась испариной, а Нат всё продолжала гладить и гладить его плечи, руки. В какой-то момент он закусил губу и с хриплым стоном кончил. Тогда Нат прикоснулась и к себе и скоро последовала за ним.

А потом устроилась на кровати у него под боком. Он не шевелился, только дышал глубоко и ровно. А потом вдруг сказал:  
— Помнишь Лору?

Нат напряглась, как сжатая пружина, весь покой вмиг пропал.

И тут в дверь постучали. Нат, чтобы не сказать лишнего Клинту, просто поправила бельё и открыла.

Старк.

— Привет, слушай, я...

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Ну, формально это мой дом. — Это правда. Нат не понимала, почему Клинт продолжал жить в Башне. — Ладно, прости. Я не за этим пришёл. Я просто волнуюсь. Вот, хотел сказать, что у меня есть небольшая вилла в Палермо. Море, пляж, знаешь... Я ею всё равно редко пользуюсь, а ты можешь, ну… Передохнуть. А то последняя миссия, сама знаешь.

— Что по поводу последней миссии?

— Да. Хоукай...

— Хоукай не может участвовать в миссиях, ты прекрасно знаешь об этом. 

— Что?

— Просто соблюдай протокол.

— Ты о чём?

— На миссиях ты должен называть меня Вдовой. Проще простого.

— Я... Что? — Старк выглядел каком-то странно удивлённым. Но он не был профессионалом, а у Наташи не было на это времени. — Слушай, я понимаю, что мало что могу сделать, поэтому...

Наташа просто вытолкнула его из комнаты и захлопнула дверь.

* * *

Нора предложила сходить в кино. Что-то с Кристианом Бейлом — он ей нравился. Наташе тоже нравился.

До сеанса оставалось ещё полчаса, они решили перекусить.

— Как насчёт буррито?

— Отлично. Обожаю их.

— Подожди здесь, я возьму пару. — Когда Нора отошла, комм завибрировал. Тревога.

— Черт. — Наташа нагнала Нору у прилавка с закусками и за локоть отвела в сторону. — Мне срочно нужно бежать. Прости.

— Кому-то нужна срочная юридическая помощь? — Наташа нахмурилась. — Не дуйся. — Нора поцеловала её в нос. — Просто ты иногда убегаешь так внезапно.

— Прости. Я знаю, что ты хотела посмотреть этот фильм. Может, в следующий раз?

— Конечно. — Нора всегда улыбалась глазами. И от этого становилось так тепло.

— Слушай, помнишь, ты говорила, что хочешь уехать? И что поедешь за мной, если я решу.

— Конечно, — удивилась Нора.

— Давай уедем.

— Когда? 

— Я вернусь через пару дней. Собирай вещи.

— Хорошо. — Нора ни о чём больше не спросила. Только прижалась близко-близко.

* * *

Добыть информацию о поставщиках оружия террористам. Наташа делала это тысячу раз, а может, и больше. Но этот раз был последним.

Потом они с Норой уедут. Куда-нибудь далеко. И будут заниматься чем-нибудь другим. Только таким, чтобы можно было подольше валяться в постели. Наташа спрятала улыбку и отогнала эти мысли — мешают работе.

Обычная миссия, обычные поставщики, обычная охрана. В контейнерах с грузом — старые разработки СИ.

Наташа закатила глаза — сколько их ещё осталось. Но ерунда — очень скоро это всё перестанет быть её проблемами. 

— Железный Человек, ты кое-что потерял. 

— Понял. Буду рядом через тридцать секунд.

— Периметр свободен.

Железный человек приземлился и отодвинул лицевой заслон. Нахмурился — содержимое ящиков его явно обеспокоило. 

— Квинджет готов. Я дождусь команду зачистки. 

— Ок. — Наташа направилась к взлётной площадке.

— Спасибо, Хоукай.

Нат поморщилась. Да что не так с этим Старком?

* * *

— Нора здесь? У неё должна быть смена сегодня вечером. — Нат быстро покончила с отчётом и вернулась раньше, чем планировала. И просто хотела уехать поскорее.

— Какая Нора? — Молодой парень за стойкой — наверное, новенький.

— Темные волосы. Курносая. Вечерние смены.

Паренёк смотрел на неё с удивлением.

Чёрт, от поставщиков оружия информации добиться проще.

Дверной колокольчик звякнул, и глаза баристы расширились. Нат обернулась.

Старк.

— Двойной капучино для меня и моей подруги.

— Старк, что ты здесь делаешь?

— Просто приметил кафешку. Ты всегда сидишь здесь одна — вот и решил составить компанию. Я просто волнуюсь за тебя.

Наташа сжала кулаки, и... 

Её тело всегда слушалось. Она могла идти по тонкому канату над пропастью или прыгать сквозь огонь — её пульс всегда был бы едва больше шестидесяти пяти. Сердце билось медленно, движения сохраняли идеальную точность.

Но в этот раз она задохнулась. Кулак вылетел сам и врезался прямо Старку в скулу. 

Он упал и, кажется, у него пошла кровь, и он пытался остановить её рукой.

А Наташа просто побежала.

И она бежала.

И бежала.

* * *

— Вам знакомо имя Лора Бартон?

— Жена агента Бартона.

— Верно.

Через зеркальное стекло Старк видел, как перед Наташей выложили несколько фотографий. Та едва взглянула на них.

— Эту женщину зовут Нора. Где она?

— Это Лора Бартон. 

Наташа молчала.

— Жена агента Романовой-Бартон. Вы помните?

Наташа молчала.

— Вы поженились около десяти лет назад, в Коннектикуте. 

Наташа бегло взглянула на фотографии.

— Дети. У меня не может быть детей.

— Купер — родной сын Лоры. Лилу и Натаниэля вы усыновили. Помните?

Наташа долго молчала. А потом сказала:

— Они все погибли при атаке Альтрона. 

Тони никогда не видел её такой. Она будто потерялась. И будто потерялась даже не она, а некто лишь отдалённо на неё похожий.

— Через пару месяцев она придёт в норму и сможет вернуться в команду. — Сказал Фьюри.

— Вы шутите?

— Клинт появился в её сознании ещё в Красной Комнате. А может, и раньше. Это то, что плохие парни делают с людьми. Поэтому существование ЩИТа так важно.

Старк развернулся и направился к выходу.


End file.
